Imai Nobume
Imai Nobume, a właściwie MukuroManga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 16, jest członkiem Oddziału Zabójców i Wicekapitanem Mimawarigumi.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 367, str. 19 Wygląd Nobume jest młodą kobietą o trójkątnej twarzy z osadzonymi w niej ciemnoczerwonymi oczami. Ma długie granatowe włosy, równo przyciętą grzywkę i dwa krótsze, prostokątne kosmyki opadające na twarz. Z tyłu szyi ma wytatuowany symbol Yatagarasu - kruka z rozłożonymi skrzydłami. Ubrana jest w typowy kostium Mimawarigumi. Pod szyją ma białą długą chustkę opadającą na biały kostium z kołnierzem, zdobiony na ramionach złotymi guzikami, a z przodu prostokątnymi klamrami. Imai zagina mankiety. Strój sięgający do kostek spięty jest ciemnym grubym pasem ze srebrną klamrą, natomiast poniżej został rozcięty na pół. Pod nim kobieta nosi krótkie, sięgające do pół-uda granatowe spodenki i tego samego koloru zakolanówki zdobione białą nicią. Na nogach ma białe buty sięgające łydek. Historia thumb|180x180px|left|Młoda Nobume Nim Imai przyłączyła się do Mimawarigumi została wytrenowana na profesjonalną zabójczynię. Służyła w organizacji Naraku i w bardzo młodym wieku otrzymała tytuł jednej z Trzech Piór. Nazywano ją także dzieckiem Shinigami. Przygotowując się do zamachu na Hitotsubashich spotyka Sasakiego. Mężczyzna przeszkodził w zabójstwie Narinariego i Nobunobu. Wówczas przywódca Naraku, Utsuro rozkazuje jej pozbawić życia Sasakiego i jego rodzinę.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 542, str. 6-7 Ta jednak nie potrafi zabić Isaburo, mimo iż wcześniej z zimną krwią odebrała mu rodzinę. Mężczyzna na widok ciała swojej żony rzucił się na nią i obezwładnił.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 540, str. 2-5 Chwilę później wymusił na niej pewną obietnicę, zgodnie z którą w odpowiednim momencie dziewczyna dokończy swoją misję.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 540, str. 17-18 Od tamtej pory Imai towarzyszy Sasakiemu, z którym ostatecznie się zaprzyjaźnia.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 541, str. 17 Osadzony w więzieniu Yoshida Shoyou uczył Nobume pełniącą rolę jego strażnika. Jedna z jego nauk tak bardzo utkwiła w jej pamięci, że samo wspomnienie jego słów wywołało u niej wzruszenie.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 540, str. 15-16 Zmieniła imię na to, które Sasaki zamierzał nadać swojej córce. Osobowość Imai sprawia wrażenie spokojnej i opanowanej osoby posłusznie wykonującej polecenia przełożonego. Zdarzają się jednak sytuacje, gdy kobieta nie słucha Sasakiego, np. kiedy pozwoliła Maizou iść do Yoshiwary lub gdy Isaburo zaoferował jej swoją pozycję. Zdaje się, że ma uraz do Tendoshuu, ponieważ obraża ich i oświadcza Oboro, że nie zamierza już im służyć. Imai jest sadystką, lubi zabijać ludzi. Szybko pozbywa się przeciwników, wpadając w morderczy szał. Potrafi zaatakować sprzymierzeńca, kiedy uzna go za swojego rywala - zamiast walczyć z terrorystami całą uwagę skupiła na Sougo. Nie przebiera w słowach, przy czym potrafi być wulgarna. Humor poprawia jej jedzenie pączków. Nie mówi za dużo, chyba że wymaga tego sytuacja. Imai posiada również swoją dziecinną stronę. Daje się namówić na grę w "kopnij puszkę" albo rzuca na rękę Isaburo, jakby była wygłodniałym zwierzęciem, a nie zabójcą elitarnego oddziału policji. Od dziecka uwielbiała zajadać się donutami. Fabuła Saga Baragaki thumb|180px|Nobume zamierza zaatakować Hijikatę Nobume pojawia się podczas sporu Mimawarigumi z Shinsengumi. Zamierza zaatakować Hijikatę, ale powstrzymuje ją Sougo.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 367, str. 14 Następnie Sasaki wysyła ją na misję. Okazuje się, że kobieta jest wysokiej klasy zabójcą i nie zatrzyma się dopóki nie pokona wszystkich wrogów. Jakiś czas później walczy z kilkoma członkami gangu, którzy padają jeden za drugim. Szybko i zwinnie oczyszcza drogę tak, że Yamazaki i Kondo nie mają okazji wyciągnąć katany. Gdy wskakuje na kolejne piętro, na drodze staje jej Sougo. Imai spostrzegła, iż mają te same oczy, które nazywa "oczami mordercy". Kiedy Okita oznajmia, że zabójczyni nie zależy na gangu, tylko na jego głowie, ta w odpowiedzi przecina skałę znajdującą się za jego plecami.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 368, str. 3 - 6 thumb|left|180px|Nobume zajada się pączkiem Dochodzi między nimi do zażartej i wyrównanej walki. Przerywają jednak swój spór, by zająć się członkami gangu. Wymyślają sadomasochistyczną grę, w której uderzają wpadających do sali wrogów. Po jej zakończeniu znowu wracają do przerwanej wcześniej czynności. Kobieta kolejno niszczy podpory budynku, ale kapitan Shinsengumi pozostaje nieuchwytny.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 368, str. 14Manga Gintama: Rozdział 368, str. 18 W końcu Sougo oznajmia, że to nie ona jest jego celem i odchodzi, pozostawiając ją w walącym się budynku. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 370, str. 1 - 3 Następnego dnia Sasaki siedzi na rumowisku z wędką i pączkiem jako przynętą. Imai wygrzebuje się z gruzów skacząc za jedzeniem.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 370, str.14 Saga Pierwsza Kurtyzana thumb|200px|Imai wraz z Tsukuyo ratuje Gintokiego Imai pilnuje księżniczki, młodszej siostry Szoguna. Kiedy Tsukuyo wymyśla grę, postanawia się do niej przyłączyć. Zmusza Gintokiego do kopnięcia puszki, która w konsekwencji przeszywa na wylot głowę Szoguna. Wspólnie z Tsukuyo i Gintokim próbuje wymyślić plan, dzięki któremu wyjdą cało ze spotkania z Sadasadą. Kobiety układają nieprzytomnego młodego mężczyznę w łóżku i kładą się obok niego. Imai naśladuje głos Szoguna w rozmowie z Sadasadą. Zostają jednak złapani przez jego strażników, po czym cała trójka ląduje w więziennej celi. Pojawiają się tam Hijikata, Kondo i Sougo, który torturuje Nobume zajadając się jej ulubionymi pączkami. W walce z sadystą pomaga jej Kagura. thumb|180px|left|Nobume niszczy serce statku Po wyjściu z więzienia Nobume przyłącza się do Yorozui i Tsukuyo. Oskarża Sadasadę o zamach na Bakfu i oznajmia, że przybywa go aresztować. Pojawia się jednak Oboro, który walczy z Gintokim. Imai razem z Tsukuyo ratuje rannego Sakatę. Informuje go, że został trafiony zatrutą igłą. Pomimo swojej determinacji sama zostaje ranna w ramię. Jednakże Sasaki przybywa na pomoc z oddziałem Mimawarigumi i członkami Shinsengumi. Kiedy Gintoki i Tsukuyo wybierają się po głowę byłego Szoguna, Nobume idzie z nimi bowiem "polowania są zabawniejsze w grupie". Pod przebraniem wślizgują się na latający statek Sadasady, gdzie mordują jego ludzi. Następnie kobieta niszczy serce pojazdu uniemożliwiając przeciwnikom ucieczkę. thumb|176px|Symbol Yatagarasu Po całym zajściu stoi przed drzwiami sali, w której leży Isaburo. Kiedy mężczyzna zwraca się do niej opuszcza szpital. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 6 Po zamordowaniu Sadasady przez Takasugiego, Imai pojawia się na dachu budynku, na którym stoi już Oboro. Nazywa ją Mukuro. Wspomina też, że kiedyś była jednym z trzech piór Naraku. Nawiązuje się między nimi rozmowa dotycząca uczniów Shoyou. Zaprzecza jakoby Gintoki i Takasugi byli do siebie podobni. Uważa, że srebrnowłosy samuraj zamierza chronić, to co pozostawił po sobie jego mistrz, a Shinsuke pragnie wszystko zniszczyć. Łączą ich jedynie oczy przepełnione smutkiem.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 16 - 19 Jakiś czas później Nobume pomaga po raz ostatni spotkać się Suzuran i Maizo.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 399, str. 14 Saga Żegnaj Shinsengumi Po śmierci Szoguna Nobume osobiście aresztuje Kondo Isao, który zawiódł jako ochroniarz głowy państwa i został skazany na śmierć przez ścięcie. Ogłasza też rozwiązanie Shinsengumi.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 525, str. 20 Kiedy ranny Gintoki próbuje ją powstrzymać, kobieta grozi mu utratą wszystkiego, co dla niego cenne. Mówi mu wprost, że powinien bardziej martwić się o swoich przyjaciół niż próbować ochraniać wszystkich wokoło. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 526, str. 8-9 thumb|left|Imai i oddziały Mimawarigumi Po zatrzymaniu Katsury przez Mimawarigumi, Imai rozmawia z Sasakim o żałosnym końcu lidera Patriotów, który nie chciał zabić nowego szoguna, a jedynie uratować swojego przyjaciela. Isaburo pyta ją, czy chciałaby zająć miejsce kapitana, ale odpowiada, iż wolałaby się raczej czołgać po ziemi. Wówczas mężczyzna wspomina ich wspólną przeszłość, kiedy to oboje byli na samym dnie.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 529, str. 5-6 Jakiś czas później idąc mostem spotyka Oboro, który twierdzi, że oboje służą Tendoshuu. Kobieta zaprzecza, ale według niego nie zmienia to faktu, że jej działania bardzo pomogły wspomnianej organizacji w pozbyciu się wielu niewygodnych osób.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 530, str. 15 thumb|200px|Imai kontra Sougo Oddziały Mimawarigumi udają na wyspę skazańców, by schwytać zbiegłych więźniów i ich pomocników. Kobieta jednak orientuje się, że na wyspie pojawił się jeszcze jeden przeciwnik. Nobume pyta Isaburo, czy jego celem było ujawnienie okrucieństwa Nobunobu i osadzenie Katsury razem z Kondo, by wzbudzić rebelię i pozbyć się wszystkich przeciwników. Ten jednak stwierdza, że zależy mu na czymś większym. Ponadto na wyspę przybył również Oboro, którego Sasaki nazywa jej starym znajomym.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 532, str. 10-12 Jakiś czas później Imai pojawia się z grupą policjantów i zostaje wyzwana do walki przez Sougo.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 535, str. 12-14 Z dłonią na rękojeści katany oczekuje na ruchy przeciwnika biegnącego w jej stronę. Ostatecznie krzyżują ze sobą miecze.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 536, str. 4-6 Po wymianie kolejnych szybkich pchnięć i cięć, Imai rozcina ramię Sougo, a on niszczy jej krótszy miecz. W pewnym momencie przystaje, by zapytać swojego przeciwnika, dlaczego on i jego towarzysze stawiają opór wycelowany głównie w jej przełożonego. Według niej Shinsnegumi nigdy nie powinno było istnieć.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 538, str. 13-17 Wyznaje bowiem, że kilka lat temu Sasaki poinformował Roushigumi o zamachu na eskortowanych przez nich Hitotsubashich, ale zapłacił za to życiem swojej żony i dziecka.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 539, str. 18-19 thumb|left|Atak Nobume powstrzymany przez Kagurę Wyspę zaczynają bombardować statki Naraku. Wówczas Imai wykorzystuje nieuwagę Sougo i zaczyna go atakować. Przypomina sobie też słowa Yoshidy Shoyo oraz obietnicę daną Sasakiemu po nieudanym zamachu na jego życie. Przyrzeka sobie, że tym razem dokończy zadanie. Wzruszona zaczyna płakać, czym zaskakuje Sougo. Mężczyzna waha się przed oddaniem kolejnego ciosu, ale Imai nadal napiera. Wtedy staje między nimi Kagura, która powstrzymuje atak policjantki swoją parasolką. Nobume nie ukrywa zaskoczenia jej zachowaniem.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 540, str. 15-19 thumb|200px|Nobume zostaje ranna Kagura wyznaje, że uważa Nobume za dobrą osobę. W odpowiedzi na jej ciepłe słowa Imai przystawia rudowłosej katanę do szyi, czym wzbudza niepokój w Kapitanie Shinsengumi. Przypomina sobie wówczas swoją przeszłość i czas, który spędziła z Sasakim. Dochodzi do wniosku, że musi zabijać dopóki nie przyniesie Isaburo jego wyczekiwanego końca. Wówczas Kagura zaczyna ją pocieszać. Wyznaje, że przed przybyciem na Ziemię nie różniła się od niej. Stała się lepsza, bo wybrała swoją własną drogę. Wtedy Nobume wykonuje gwałtowny ruch do przodu, to samo robi Sougo. Ta jednak ratuje Kagurę przed atakiem Naraku, ale traci czujność i zostaje raniona w brzuch. Chwilę później pada na ziemię.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 541, str. 13-19 Umiejętności *'Umiejętności szermiercze': Imai od dziecka była szkolona na profesjonalną zabójczynię. Zazwyczaj posługuje się kataną, ale posiada także mniejszy miecz, tzw. tantō będący rodzajem sztyletu z głownią przeznaczoną głównie do pchnięć. Używa go również do zadawania szybkich cięć. Walcząc posługuje się stylem niten'ichi-ryū, (styl walki dwoma mieczami, dwa nieba jako jedność). Kondo Isao przyrównał ją do kosiarza, który z każdym swoim ciosem może kogoś zabić. Podczas walki z Sougo na wyspie dla skazańców Imai używa krótszego miecza jako podpory przed upadkiem.Manga Gintama; Rozdział 538, str. 14 Walki *Okita Sougo kontra Imai Nobume *Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura, Imai Nobume i Tsukuyo kontra Straż Sadasady *Okita Sougo kontra Imai Nobume II *Imai Nobume, Kagura i Okita Sougo kontra Utsuro Relacje *'Sasaki Isaburo': Poznała go, gdy była dzieckiem. Na rozkaz Tendoshuu zabiła jego żonę i córkę, którą zamierzał nazwać Nobume.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 539, str. 19 Jej celem był też Sasaki, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła pozbawić go życia.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 540, str. 2-3 Zawarli wówczas pewną umowę - gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas Mukuro dokończy swoją zabójczą misję.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 540, str. 18 Imai szanuje swojego szefa i posłusznie wykonuje jego polecenia. Szczerze wierzyła, że przeżył zamach na swoje życie, choć niektórzy w to wątpili. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 389, str. 6 Gdy Oboro pyta ją o dalsze plany, oświadcza, że będzie towarzyszyć Isaburo w jego poczynaniach. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 17 Irytuje ją rebelia Shinsengumi wycelowana głównie w Sasakiego. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 538, str. 16-17 Po interwencji Kagury postanawia, że nie dotrzyma obietnicy danej Sasakiemu, co Utsuro przyrównuje do zdrady swojego dowódcy.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 542, str. 7 thumb|200px|right|Spotkanie Nobume z Oboro *'Oboro': Imai zna Oboro jeszcze z czasów, gdy była dzieckiem. Podczas rozmowy mężczyzna zwraca się do niej starym imieniem Mukuro i nazywa jedną z trzech piór Naraku. Ciekawi go zachowanie kobiety, która według niego skierowała swój miecz przeciwko niebiosom. Oświadcza jej, że podczas kolejnego spotkania przekonają się, które pióro spadnie. *'Utsuro': Kiedy Imai należała jeszcze do Naraku Utsuro wydał jej rozkaz zabicia Sasakiego i jego rodziny, ale dziewczyna nie wykonała rozkazu. Po latach mężczyzna, nazwany przez nią bogiem śmierci, zamierza wymierzyć jej sprawiedliwość. Imai zdając sobie sprawę z jego niezwykłej siły i umiejętności rozkazuje uciekać Kagurze i Sougo. Według Utsuro Nobume nie posiada już skrzydeł, dlatego należy ją ukarać za zdradę, jakiej się dopuściła. *'Okita Sougo': Wybrała go na swojego przeciwnika. Uważa, że posiada on "oczy zabójcy". Zwrócił uwagę Imai, kiedy powstrzymał jej atak na Hijikatę. Od tamtej pory nie dawała mu nawet chwili wytchnienia, ale ostatecznie przegrała walkę. Pomimo kąśliwych uwag i szczerej niechęci okazuje się, że potrafią ze sobą współpracować, co miało miejsce podczas rzucenia mieczami w obserwujących ich szpiegów. Manga Gintama: Rozdział 390, str. 3 Wyrzuca mu, że Shinsengumi nie powinno w ogóle istnieć, a oni buntują się przeciwko mężczyźnie, któremu zawdzięczają życie. Jednakże podczas walki nie atakuje go z zamiarem odebrania mu życia.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 540, str. 12 thumb|200px|Imai przystawia katanę do szyi Kagury *'Kagura': Nie tylko obie uwielbiają jeść, ale mają wspólnego przeciwnika, którym jest Kapitan Pierwszej Dywizji Shinsengumi. Kiedy mężczyzna pojawia się z pączkami w więzieniu, Imai i Kagura wspólnymi siłami przeciągają go przez kraty celi, by potem zajadać się zdobyczą.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 389, str. 5 Shinpachi twierdzi, że razem z księżniczką Soyo są trzema sadystycznymi siostrami. Ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Imai Kagura przerywa jej walkę z Sougo podczas rebelii Shinsengumi.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 540, str. 19 Kagura wierzy w Nobume i radzi jej by przestała się oszukiwać. Uważa, że jest dobrą osobą.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 541, str. 13 Ostatecznie Imai nie potrafi skrzywdzić Kagury i ratuje jej życie, choć sama zostaje ranna.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 541, str. 18-19 Imai bierze sobie do serca jej słowa i powtarza je podczas walki z Utsuro. *'Tokugawa Soyo': Rozkazano jej ochraniać księżniczkę. Mają dość dobre relacje, a kiedy Soyo boi się spać, Nobume dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa. Shinpachi twierdzi, że razem Kagurą tworzą Trio Sadystycznych Sióstr. *'Takasugi Shinsuke': Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele o jego relacjach z Nobume. Oboro wypomina jej połączenie sił z Takasugim, w wyniku czego skierowała swój miecz przeciw niebiosom. Ta jednak oświadcza, że zamierza z nim współpracować, jeśli tego chce Isaburo.Manga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 17 Cytaty * "W tym pałacu nie macie żadnych sprzymierzeńców. Jeśli nie jesteście gotowi na przejęcie państwa, zginiecie. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że zamiast mnie zabije was ten starzec. Jeśli chcecie przyłączyć się do bitwy o kraj, zapomnijcie o czerni i bieli." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 390, str. 4 *''"Nie pozwolę ci zeżreć całego smacznego przyjęcia. Z donutami jest tak, że ostatni kęs zawsze smakuje najlepiej."'' Manga Gintama: Rozdział 394, str. 15 *''"Nie są podobni. Jeden z nich próbuje chronić, to co pozostawił po sobie Shoyou, a drugi robi wszystko, by to zniszczyć. Jednakże jedna rzecz ich łączy. Obaj mają oczy wypełnione smutkiem." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 398, str. 18-19 * ''"Jestem dzieckiem, a mimo to zabijam ludzi. Ty zabijasz ludzi, a nie potrafisz wymyślić imienia dla swojego nienarodzonego dziecka. Obie te sytuacje są wbrew logice." Manga Gintama: Rozdział 539, str. 4 *''"Tak, to jest mój obowiązek. Mimo że odebrałam mu wszystko, nie potrafił mnie zabić. Żyłam więc dużo dłużej. Wiem, że tym razem muszę dokończyć zadanie. Tym razem zabiję Sasakiego dla niego samego."Manga Gintama: Rozdział 540, str. 18-19'' *''"Nie zamierzam już wykonywać niczyich rozkazów. Nieważne, czy wyda je Isaburo czy ktokolwiek inny... Jeśli będę musiała kogoś zabić, to sama będę prowadzić swój miecz. To moja pokuta."Manga Gintama: Rozdział 542, str. 7-8'' Ciekawostki * Jej postać bazuje na osobie Imai Noburo, który wyznał, że wraz z Tadasaburo i innymi był zamieszany w zabójstwo Sakamoto Ryōmy. * Imai ma wiele wspólnego z Akame z mangi Akame Ga Kill! Obie w młodym wieku zaczęły szkolić się na zabójczynie i opuściły skorumpowany rząd, by połączyć siły z rebeliantami (aczkolwiek Nobume należy do policji, która współpracuje z Takasugim). Ponadto bez wahania pozbawiają życia swoich przeciwników, są świetnymi szermierzami i mają obsesję na punkcie jedzenia - Imai uwielbia donuty, a Akame mięso. * Jej ulubionym jedzeniem są donuty. * Oboro zwraca się do niej "Mukuro". Imię to może oznaczać kości, ciało lub zwłoki. * Nobume jest w tym samym wieku, co Okita Sougo. * Mukuro nazywano dzieckiem Shinigami. W taki sposób mówiono o Utsuro, przywódcy Naraku, który być może wyszkolił ją na zabójczynię. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Mimawarigumi